Not all Heroes are Famous
by EleKat
Summary: -Third story in the "Not all Heroes" saga- The Disease defeaters and Animal Tamers are back. Layla has a surprise for everyone that may shake their dinamics and with Clint and Natasha away Blair will have some adjusting to do.
1. Pizza day

**A/N: Hey guys! We're back with the third story in the "Not All Heroes" Saga! I finally got my new laptop (yay!) Which means I can update! Now if only I would stop putting slashes in my writing... **

**We do not own the Avengers, we only own the characters we have created.**

About a month later Blair Barton had not let up about the puppy. She wanted a dog, but at one point she had gotten yelled at so she gave up, for now.

It was a Saturday morning in February. Blair was in her room talking to Jessica on the phone, Ella was drawing rainbows, and Tara was looking down at a list in her hands and boxes. Lots and lots of boxes.

She sighed and looked around, she knew she would have to do something about them soon, but she didn't want to.

Tara hated this, what her parents were making her do. But they were her parents, so they had that power over her. Even if she didn't live with them at the moment.

Blair ran into the kitchen since it was dinner. It was pizza night, which meant that she got to eat pizza. Something that hardly anyone gave her since it made her go insane.

She ran over to Steve, who was her latest favorite, and jumped around him.

"We get pizza!" she squealed. Layla and the girls walked in at that moment.

"Okay, who gave her sugar?" Julia asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down.

"I think the aroma of pizza is getting to her." Tara said as she grabbed Blair and pushed her down into a seat. Blair bounced up and down in the seat though as looked around.

"Daddddddy!" She whined. Clint had decided that she wasn't allowed to get herself pizza since she went overboard. So, he got her two pieces and that was allowed she was allowed. And it was still two pieces too much.

"Here, here." He said as he sat down and placed the plate in front of her. Everyone started to eat.

"So..." Tony trailed off, he didn't know what to say. The day felt awkward to him, he felt like Layla was off all day. All of the sudden she spoke up;

"I have something to tell everyone." She said. Everyone looked over to her and waited for her to speak.

**Please Review!**


	2. Announcements

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have two band concerts, a drama performance attached to a band concert, homework, tv, sims, and well I was just being lazy.**

**I'll try and update regularly (please don't count on it...)**

**We do not own the avengers!**

I had still not told everyone about my pregnancy. Well… expect Kenton, he took it a lot better than I thought he would and I was so happy. He seemed happy even, sure we are still seventeen but hey, I have a huge group of people to help me if I needed it. Kenton said he would stay with me, in fact his exact words were; "I'm staying weather you like it or not, we are a family now and I love you Layla. This is our baby and I'm going to do all I can to be a great father."

All eye were on me as I stood up to make an announcement. The person I was most worried about was Tony. I had no idea how he would take it. "I... I have been keeping a secret from you all and I think it's time to let you all know..." I paused. "I am pregnant." All mouths in the rooms drop and seemed speechless.

"Oh... my... god." My sisters all said at the same time. Sapphire then squealed and ran over to me giving me a big hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt! This is so awesome I hope it's a girl!"

"No way! It has to be a boy! That way I can teach him how to wrestle and cool stuff, not shop for shoes and girly stuff." Julie said going over to me to. Those two kept arguing as I looked over at Tony. His face was scanning from me to Kenton then he let out a sigh.

"I have to say, I am shocked and it's taking everything in me not to break your neck boy." He said almost glaring at Kenton. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave my father an apologetic look.

"Dad, please don't. I know it's a very, very big responsibility but I am ready for it. I know I'm young but I have done so much that those my age could never do."

"So to keep going with this streak you get yourself pregnant!" He said with an angry tone.

"Dad! Look, I never meant for it to happen but now that it has I know I'm ok with it. I really need your support dad... please." He looked like he was going to say something again till Pepper put her hands on his shoulders.

"Tony you need to calm down, you are as shocked as the rest of us but Layla needs us right now."

"Ya congratulations Grandpa Tony!" Thor chuckled and playfully slapped his back. Tony glared at him but soon took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Your right... well at least Pepper is. I'm sorry Kenton and Layla, but I am happy for you." I smiled and went over and gave him a quick hug. Kenton talked to his brothers while Blaire sat their arms crossed almost looking upset.

"What's wrong Blaire? Aren't you happy for Layla?" Clint asked looking at her.

"Yes but how come Layla gets a baby, but I can't have a puppy!" Ok so obviously she had no idea and never had the talk. Everyone looked at her weirdly for a second, well except for her friends cause I have a feeling they didn't get it either.

"Uh... well... Natasha you are a girl you can explain it to Blaire and them." Clint said awkwardly. The rest of us chuckled while Natasha glared at him. Thor went over to me.

"So I understand now, why you have been acting so weird lately with the not wanting to turn into your wolf form." I nodded.

"Ya I wasn't sure how it would affect the child so I didn't want to risk it."

"How far along are you?" Tyler asked looking at me with a curious expression.

"Hm... I'd say close to a month."

"Wow, you have been for a while now... how could I not notice." Bruce said resting his chin on his hand. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Might have to do with the fact you are so busy trying not to smash things that you never take the time to observe everyone." I chuckled as those two bickered and I looked over at Kenton. He gave me a smile and went over to me and knelt down to face my stomach.

"Hurry up and grow in their little one. Daddy can't wait to finally meet you." I smiled down at him, he was so sweet and caring I know he will make a great father.

"Do you think it will have any powers like you or I?" he asked looked up at me hands still on my stomach. I thought for a second and shrugged, it's possible.

"Are you two going to wait to find out its gender? Or want to know ahead of time?" Pepper asked us leaning on Tony.

"We want to know ahead of time, that way we can work on names and get stuff for the child before it's born." The thought of what I had to do did scare me a little, this baby although small was going to need so much. I just hope I can be a good enough mother so it can grow up having a nice life.

**Please review!**


End file.
